nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Need for Speed Wiki
This is outragous this wiki is not funtioning I'm going to help out with this wiki 24.76.3.141 02:13, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki! It's good to know someone wants to revive it. Angela talk 15:54, 8 March 2007 (UTC) You have missed a game out! JJ9630 13:15, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, we still need to add Motor City Online, Underground Rivals, Most Wanted 5-1-0 and Carbon: Own the City. If you are talking about V-Rally or V-Rally 2, they will not be added as they are not Need for Speed games. They were only given the NFS prefix for the U.S. versions. SCM 00:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Formatting Can anybody make a vehicle template, and redesign the main page in the process? ProtoStealth 02:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Would someone please edit the background color of the Games listing area in the main page? The combination of grey and bright blue is very unpleasing for the eyes, which makes it impossible to navigate there properly. Greets New mainpage design Since nobody was checking the forums, I decided to move the thread here. Hey wassup guys, I was recently thinking about completely redesigning this wiki. IMO we could make a Hot Pursuit style theme. I've already make some wordmarks, but this here is the best one I made so far: What do you guys think about it? And more importantly, how do you think the mainpage should be designed? CMAN122 18:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I like your wordmark, and yeah, we could try a HP style theme, such as a police vs. racers background... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) OK this right here would be my concept for our mainpage (yes I know this sketch pretty much looks retarded): Of course we don't need to take mine, we can modify this thing a lil bit or use a better pattern if possible. We could use a black background for this main page. On the left and right I don't know what we could put, but JerryWiffleWaffle's suggestion might be an great idea. CMAN122 14:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Before I forgot, we should also replace our favicon with one of these: What would you guys pick? I like your idea of the main page and the Favicon I think should be the NFS icon that is used in the games (the first picture you posted for the favicon). Also, I created a Car Specialties article from Underground 2 that could go under the Miscellaneous Modifcations. For the types of races, we should also include other race types rather thna the four commonly seen races. Just an idea... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 15:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) That's a wonderful idea! Which other types of races do you mean? Well, let's hope Red Polar Ranger Bear will respond here as well, because imo a new design for this wiki should be done as soon as possible. Need for Speed wikia is growing rapidly fast right now, but for all the new pages we make, a clearer structure is required, so that some pages won't be overlooked and possibly forgotten.CMAN122 17:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Races from Underground 2 such as Street X (needs a page I think) or URLs (Underground Racing League, needs a page too). Or the race type from the original Underground, Elimination I think it's called, where the last racer on a lap gets eliminated. It's also reintroduced in Shift if you are ranked as an Aggressive Driver. I think there are other races in different NFS games, but I don't think that we would want to include all of them, but we should at least include the important ones, such as the ones I mentioned above. And yes, a clearer structure will be required for all the pages we create... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 19:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Instead of URLs I'd rather place Tournaments, since URLs are tournaments... Tournaments were already featured in classic NFS games. Oh yeah, what do you think how we should merge strategies into the mainpage? CMAN122 20:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) We could try, but if we are, we should try the strategies that the police will do to try and stop the player. There are pages for those (Box, Ram, etc.). Anyways, we could also create some pages on strategies, but if that doesn't work out, then we shouldn't merge strategies on the main page. I also do like the sound of Tournaments. That's a great idea. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 23:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC) For now I think we have collected enough ideas. Let's just hope the admin will see this, 'cause we both don't have the options to modify the mainpage and theme, do we? CMAN122 17:48, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we have enough collected ideas for now and no we don't have the options to modify the mainpage and theme. I haven't had a reply from RPBR yet, and I haven't seen him on the wiki ever since I messaged him. So I don't know when he is going to reply... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 18:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, I created the pages for the four main types of races, so we have that covered... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) After we are done with the mainpage, we should focus on improving the quality of some articles. My suggestion would be, to create a standard layout fo every article about cars first. This would be my suggestion (again i apologize for this fugly mess) Inspirations were mostly taken from this nicely done article about the Bugatti Veyron: http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Bugatti_Veyron_16.4 Yes, that's gonna take a hell lot of time to make all that stuff, but the end results shall be more than satisfying for both us editors and readers.Luckily it's weekend soon and I hope RPBR will return. Anyway if he for some reason didn''t notice this thread, we might put this on the talk page from the mainpage.'' Until then, keep your fingers crossed.CMAN122 16:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I got a message from RPBR. He say's he'll help us, I gave him a link, but he hasn't edited here yet, so maybe we should put this on the mainpage talk page. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 18:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I think he's very busy at the moment. I'll send RPBR a link to this thread.CMAN122 10:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he's been busy editing on the GT wiki. That's fine with me, since the an admin from that wiki came here looking for editors... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 13:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey guys, check this out: I've created some tables with OpenOffice for the Need for Speed cheats articles. For some reason after publishing my work, everything gets screwed up: link How come, that the custom Playstation fonts got away and font and frame colors aren't inherited at all? Any help would be much appreciated.CMAN122 16:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to give this a try; I may have to redo everything thou 22:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too sure of the issue either, but your screencap varies by a huge amount compared to the actual layout that I see. Instead of green & black, I get everything in shades of grey. I've reformatted the PC and PS2 tables within the browser, the appearance should be universal, as it's using Wikia's markup. However, I can't see any PS2 characters either, so that's another issue. 22:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, for the PSP cheats, there's an exclamation mark (!) in each cheat; is it part of it? 23:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is included.CMAN122 18:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- It's been a while since anyone said anything. So are going to conclude our to-do list here or are there more issue to address? 00:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure... I don't have any more ideas except for making more pages and cleaning up ones that we already have... I don't know about CMAN. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Why hasn't RPBR replied yet? Without him, we will never redesign this wiki.CMAN122 17:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Other than that, our largest issue is the lack of a community on the wiki. Everyone in this thread , RPBR, and the occasional anons are all that ever visit the wiki. Since we have a very small community, there's gonna be minimal activity, which means the wiki will look deserted, which reduces traffic even more, which suppresses our wiki's growth. If anyone has any ideas on how to "recruit" more members, I'm pretty sure we can fix this wiki. 13:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I could ask for help on other wikis I edit on... That's what someone else from the Gran Turismo Wiki did on here and on the CoD Wiki. I'll try and get more people. By the way, didn't you used to edit on the CoD Wiki, Hax? JerryWiffleWaffle :) 22:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) This here would be my contribution. However, I will also try to get more people through the Need for Speed World community. While we are talking about community sites, is here anyone registered in a NFS fansite? I may try to get editors from Crysis wiki as well.CMAN122 17:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey, it's a good thing I noticed this. I'm Some Color Mage, one of the former sysops of this site. I still have my sysop powers, so if you'd like my help, I can change some things for you. Either way, I put CMAN's wordmark up, as I think it looks very good. User:Some Color Mage 05:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Man it's really nice to see old timers coming back... Well, how about you change the background with the one Hax217 has made? Link I can now really foresee a great future for this site, but before then, this site has to be redesigned first, because this mess here is rather discouraging people visiting NFS wiki. CMAN122 12:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I've changed the colour scheme to something a bit more fitting as well, but I still need to tinker with them so that the edges of the background and wordmark are less obvious. When you need something else done, just stick it at the top of my talk page. User:Some Color Mage 21:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hey thank you again for your effort. I recorded this special moment here... Now I think we're all glad this site doesn't look like some screwed up wikia, from which tons of on the internet exist.CMAN122 20:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) About achievements/trophies, and Hot Pursuit tracks Hey, I was wondering if we could add achievements/trophies of NFS games, along with the tracks in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). I started on a few Shift 2 achievements a while back, but forgot to complete them. If anyone could complete them, that would be fantastic. And if anyone could also get the achievements for Hot Pursuit as well, that would be awesome. Also, I thought about making pages for all of the events in NFS:HP (2010), since I also started on a few earlier this year. I haven't gotten around to finishing them, since I don't play NFS much anymore, but I may complete them some times this month. :L 2 sign ur posts Jerry 22:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Not bad of an idea, but that ain't me, as I'll be fixing up the mainpage. The furthest I could go would be getting the achievement names for HP, but nothing beyond that, as it and all the DS games are the only NFS games I have. 22:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you wanna work on the mainpage, I've got a base here you can edit that I was planning to put up when it's done. Ignore how cramped it looks, that's just the result of it not being on the main page. -- 23:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'll add every race type featured in NFS to this wiki. Later I'll put the challenges from NFS:MW and Carbon.CMAN122 12:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I could help with the Ipad/Iphone version of Hot Pursuit with its achievements and events.CopsROK98 Fix Hey guys, could you fix that "bar" (don't remember real name of it anymore) above? The one that shows ":Category:Need for Speed Series". You should remove the ":" from start because apparently it had this bad result. I wish I could fix this on my own but only administrators can edit "MediaWiki:" pages. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 13:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to add every area in Need for Speed Most wanted and Need for Speed Carbon but people are adding it with the rockport and palmont pages. Please stop it asI have enough infomation and removing these is annonying Holden Where's the Holden Special Vehicles? - SnicC13/March 4, 2012. :I'll sort it later. I'm just a bit busy at the moment but it will be fixed later on. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Marussia Motors and Marussia B2 There is no Marussia manufacturer on main page. It's official that Marussia B2 will appear in World and new Most Wanted. Prove screen: http://s019.radikal.ru/i637/1208/a1/0036d32c7df7.png - Marussia B2 is blue car on the left. - McTalon/August 14, 2012. :We'll keep that in mind, once Marussia is released in World or confirmed for the new Most Wanted. CMAN122 (talk) 18:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Officially: Marussia B2 in Need for Speed Most Wanted: http://cs317330.userapi.com/v317330481/3c18/2ODop62DIps.jpg Ferrari skin Trolled, curses :P 12:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Trucks in DLC? Guys, I don't think the firetruck and the dump truck from Carbon should be included in the DLC because they are available in all releases. I suggest it be removed.5TR33TR4C3R (talk) 04:04, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Were they unlockable in something other than in Collector's Edition, EA Downloader Edition, or a free download? If they're only unlockable in standard release via third party modifications or hacks, that won't count as being accesible. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 06:04, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::The Firetruck and Dumptruck can both be downloaded to bypass their unlock requirements. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 09:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) series section the series section tab at the top of the wiki page doesnt have nfs rivals in it. can someone add that? i dont know how. RisingSun2013 (talk) 18:00, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :It's to the right of it. Where it says Rivals. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:03, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :not on the page itself. you know at the top, theres those tabs with things like series and stuff? rivals isnt listed there. RisingSun2013 (talk) 18:06, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :oh, nevermind. now i see it. dont know how i missed that. RisingSun2013 (talk) 18:12, March 8, 2014 (UTC) beta and unreleased content 'Hello, I'm Neddo and I have a recommendation. There should be pages of beta/unreleased content for each game (only if there is a lot of content). Take a look for example at gta.wikia : *http://gta.wikia.com/Beta_Releases *http://gta.wikia.com/Beta_Vehicles I'm sure there are lots of interesting info. Especially for Carbon. What do you think?DegenerateProdigy (talk) 11:26, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :We already have a template for highlighting such content - - and has only been used on the Need for Speed: World article. Also, the word beta is used incorrectly on that wiki as it is used for referring to testing content deemed to be in the final release. Content that is dropped in that fashion in game development will commonly occur in alpha, as that refers to the first play through with generally complete content, or pre-alpha, as that refers to content and game as a whole still being developed. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:41, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::So, can people add Development differences to games? Not just World? DegenerateProdigy (talk) 16:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC)DegenerateProdigyDegenerateProdigy (talk) 16:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes although it has to be referenced, follow the Manual of Style, and be proceeding the development template. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:41, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Games Why on the main page of the original games combined with Chinese localization, and also among them the film? Ranger361 (talk) 11:33, March 5, 2019 (UTC)